Amortentia
by TheGingernut
Summary: Fred Weasley has Amortentia. Why? I have no idea, but i'm about to find out a big secret about Freddie here. I'm not good at summary's, please give it a chance..


A Harry Potter, Amortentia Ficlet. 

(Fred.W/OC)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fred Weasley. The only thing I own is Eva.**

**My OC, Eva Black is Sirius Black's daughter. This is based roughly around Order of the Phoenix. She is a metamorphmagus like her mum who was killed by Lord Voldemort on the same night as the Potters when she was 2 years old. Making her the same age as Fred and George. **

**She normally wears her hair shoulder length, Black and curly with Blue tips at the end. She sports Grey eyes like her father, but naturally has the same hair as her mother, Brown and Wavy. **

Freshly cut grass in the summer, the smell of Rain after a thunderstorm, Chocolate and...Cologne?

"Hurry up Eva, I want a turn too" Fred Weasley, who was stood next to her exclaimed.

It was a secret that Eva loved Fred.

But as she took another whiff of the Amortentia, she remembered all of the times she spent with the twins, and more specifically Fred.

Like, the time in their third year, when thanks to Ron, Harry and Hermione won Gryffindor house cup and Fred hugged her tight causing her to blush madly, emitting an eyebrow raise and a knowing smirk from his brother George.

Or the time in her Fourth year, when she was petrified by the basilisk, while she was trying helping Hermione warn Dumbledore, and she woke up unpetrified by Madam Pomfrey and found Fred in the chair next to her eating all of her sweets while his brother George checked on their younger sister Ginny.

Or even more, in their third year, when he was one of the only ones who stuck by her when everybody found out that her father was Sirius Black.

Yes, she loved him for all of those reasons and more.

She was jerked out of her stupor by his voice.

"So, what do you smell?"

She took a few seconds to think of her answer before she turned to face him.

"Freshly cut grass, Rain, Chocolate and... let's just call the last one an unidentifiable source" She said with a smirk.

"You're no fun."

"Au contraire my good sir. You still haven't told me what you smell!" she exclaimed

"Oh, fine... fine"

He bent his head over the cauldron to get a good whiff

"Apples, Smoke, Broom Polish and for some reason your soapy perfume" He said when he eventually re-emerged.

'Her perfume?' She thought, why would he smell her perfume.

She then remembered a passage in a book that explains Amortentia.

_Amortentia has a different aroma for everybody who smells it, reminding each person of the things they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is aware of their fondness for the object of their affection. _

'Oh merlin' she thought.

They both looked at each other, the same look in their eyes. Confusion.

"Fred, do you remember what professor Snape said about Amortentia?"

"Yeah" he replied "Amortentia has a different aroma for everybody who smells it, reminding each person of the things they find most attractive, even if the person themselves doesn't acknowledge or is aware of their fondness for the object of their affection."

Eva sat there; eyebrows raised waiting for him to put the pieces together.

"Oh." He replied at long last.

"Yeah."

They both stood there in an awkward silence until Fred broke it in his usual manner.

"So Black, You were lying last week when I asked if you loved me" he said with a smirk.

Eva, who wasn't expecting this reaction blushed and looked down.

"So it is true"

"How do you know!" she asked

"Your hair's gone pink" he said with an almighty smirk.

She took a lock of her hair before she started grumbling to herself about inappropriate timing.

"Oh come on. I think it's rather adorable" Fred said

She looked up with a look of disbelief on her face,

"Really, you think me looking like a piece of bubble gum looks adorable!" she shouted

Fred simply laughed it off.

"Oh, come on. Tonks has pink hair and she doesn't look like bubble gum" he said

"Yeah but Tonks suits pink hair, I however don't" she said, finally getting her hair back to it's usual Black and Blue.

"Oh stop changing the subject will you? I do believe we were talking about the fact that you are hopelessly in love with me" he said.

"Who said anything about hopelessly?" She asked before grabbing his face and kissing him.

Fred, who seemed to finally notice that they are in a broom cupboard responded eagerly.

After they both came up for air she felt the need to ask

"Fred, why exactly did you bring me into a broom closet to smell Amortentia in the first place?"

"Oh that, I honestly don't know, I was hoping you could tell me what you smell so I could use it in my essay, because if I hand in to Snape what I actually smell, there is no doubt in my mind that he would read it out and humiliate into oblivion" he said

"Well, why didn't you just make something up?" she asked

"Hmm, I guess I was thinking that this would be more fun. Oh how right I was" he said kissing her again.

This was how Hermione found them, 2 hours later during rounds. In the broom cupboard, bottle of Amortentia in hand and not a care in the world.

Hermione cleared her throat to show her arrival. They both stopped and turned around to see Hermione, leaning against the door with a look of amusement on her face.

Eva's hair naturally went bubble gum pink again, and both Hermione and Fred had to laugh out loud as she tried to get it back to normal again.

"I'm sure you would be a lot more comfortable in the common room. Off you go."

But… how come you're not taking points off for being out after hours?" Eva asked

"Because... I had a bet with Ron, Harry, George and Ginny on whether you two will get together and I am glad to say that both Ginny and I have both won 20 galleons. So, I'm deciding to be nice since you've just got me 20 galleons." Hermione said with a smile.

Both Fred and Eva still looked shocked and didn't even notice that they were walking back to the common room holding hands.

At just that point, Ron came round the corner. Hermione bounded over to him and said happily "Well Ronald, it seems you owe me 20 galleons."

Ron could only look crestfallen as Hermione told him what she had just seen and after begrudgingly handing over the galleons Ron decided to ask "Why did they have Amortentia though?" and after thinking back to the bottle in Fred's hand replied, "I have no idea Ronald."

**Hey guys, please review this is my first fanfiction. It took a while but I am rather please with the results. Please review, I accept constructive criticism. **

**TheGingernut. **


End file.
